At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to video encoding, and more particularly, to video encoding apparatuses and methods adjusting quantization parameters.
Video encoding may refer to a process of generating encoded data having a smaller size than original data from the original data, that is, image data or video data including a series of image data. Decoded data generated by decoding encoded data or a bitstream may be identical to or different from original data according to video encoding methods. For example, data decoded from encoded data according to lossless compression may be identical to original data, while data decoded from encoded data according to lossy compression may be different from original data.
It is one of the main objects of video encoding to reduce the difference between decoded data and original data while reducing the size of data encoded according to lossy compression, that is, the bitrate of a bitstream. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide video encoding for accurately measuring distortion in decoded data from original data and reducing the measured distortion.